


Holy Night

by PadmeUndomiel



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: M/M, Sakurazukamori, Seishirou's working
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadmeUndomiel/pseuds/PadmeUndomiel
Summary: E' la notte di Natale, ma non nascerà nessun Bambinello oggi.





	Holy Night

Una sedia rovesciata, abiti sparpagliati, coperte appallottolate su un letto vuoto.

Libri aperti e scomposti sotto la finestra.

Sangue, così scuro tra le ombre della notte da sembrare nero, che si spande a terra pigramente, silenziosamente.

Un cadavere dalla pelle diafana riverso sul pavimento.

Quanti scenari simili ha creato, durante i suoi anni di attività?

Quante volte ha sentito quel silenzio nelle orecchie, dopo il tremendo e frenetico frastuono di appena pochi istanti prima, alla fine di un lavoro?

Eppure non è da Seishiro indugiare tanto sul luogo del delitto.

Si osserva le dita macchiate di sangue, distratto, e poi si china, ben attento a non macchiarsi le scarpe.

Gli occhi vacui della donna che ha ucciso sono la prima cosa che incontra, piegato a quel modo.

Ha il viso sottile e una lunga chioma di capelli scuri, Wada Noriko. Le sue labbra pallide sono socchiuse, e un rivolo di sangue le bagna la guancia e le scivola sotto il mento. Ha l’espressione attonita, come se fino all’ultimo avesse creduto impossibile morire.

Come se fino all’ultimo avesse sperato.

La camicia da notte candida è macchiata di sangue all’altezza del petto, lì dove un profondo squarcio ha messo fine ad ogni battito del suo cuore, e ad ogni sua speranza.

Sotto il seno pronunciato è ben evidente il pancione di nove mesi, immobile.

Il suo vero obiettivo.

Non Noriko: il bambino che cresceva dentro di lei.

Quella di Noriko è stata solo una morte collaterale. Probabilmente una morte caritatevole, anche, se è vero quello che dicono, e le madri non vogliono sopravvivere ai loro figli.

Era per la sua vittima che Noriko stava ricamando quelle scarpine azzurre, un po’ deformi e decisamente troppo grandi, che ora giacciono accanto alla sedia rovesciata, poco lontano dall’uncinetto.

Ce ne sono un sacco, di scarpine deformi sul pavimento. Lei doveva aver imparato a cucire da poco.

Doveva star aspettando suo figlio con tutto l’amore che aveva.

E’ la notte di Natale: fuori dalla finestra Tokyo grida di gioia e tuba d’amore, accendendo di colori variopinti grossi alberi addobbati e donando agli innamorati la gioia di un sentimento effimero giurato tramite mani intrecciate. In mezzo a quella folla ci sarà sicuramente qualcuno devoto alla religione cristiana, intento ad accendere candele, e attendere un Salvatore.

Ma non nascerà nessun Bambinello, stanotte.

Le persone fanno cose strane, quando sanno di star per morire. C’è chi lotta, chi protesta, chi piange e implora, chi grida e chi non riesce a farlo, perché le corde vocali li tradiscono. C’è chi si finge coraggioso e poi sente le ginocchia cedergli un istante prima che la mano del Cupo Mietitore lo trafigga. C’è persino, curiosamente, chi aspetta la morte con un sorriso, chi si scopre il petto e glielo offre, come se Seishiro non fosse che un angelo.

Wada Noriko non ha fatto nulla di tutto questo.

Si è messa a _cantare_.

Ha guardato Seishiro, ha compreso che non sarebbe sopravvissuta, ha portato le mani al ventre e due grosse lacrime le sono rotolate lungo le guance.

E poi ha aperto la bocca, e ha iniziato a cantare.

Seishiro si è fermato, meravigliato, un braccio sollevato pronto a sferzare il colpo mortale.

Ha riconosciuto una ninnananna, in quelle note tremule e un po’ stonate.

Tuttora non sa perché sia rimasto fermo ad ascoltarla. Forse è stato per la sorpresa: in tanti anni come Sakurazukamori non gli è mai capitata una situazione simile. O forse è stato un capriccio, una pigra volontà di garantire alla sua vittima il bizzarro conforto di avere delle ultime parole da pronunciare: gli esseri umani amano dare senso alle cose, dopotutto, persino a cose che un senso non lo avranno mai. Come la morte.

Ma quella ninnananna gli risuona ancora nelle orecchie, e sa che il motivo principale non è nessuno dei due.

Il fatto è che se n’è accorto subito.

Quella ninnananna era per lui. Non per se stessa, né per suo figlio.

Per lui, il loro assassino.

Seishiro osserva quelle labbra dischiuse, che non canteranno mai più.

E cosa, si domanda, stavi cercando di comunicarmi?

Per cosa pregavi, se sapevi di non poter supplicare per la tua salvezza o per quella di tuo figlio?

Gli occhi della donna tacciono, fissi su qualcosa che lui non può vedere.

Solo allora Seishiro ricorda l’espressione che avevano mentre lei cantava, mentre lo fissava.

Un battito di palpebre, e capisce.

Quella ninnananna era un’accusa, e una sfida.

_Davvero ucciderai una donna incinta?_

_Davvero non cambia niente se a morire sarà un bambino mai nato?_

_Non ti importa nulla di preservare la tua umanità?_

_Colpiscici, e non ci sarà più speranza per te. Sarai per sempre dannato._

Seishiro ha ascoltato con attenzione la canzone, fino all’ultima nota. Ha fatto un cenno educato col capo alla donna, come a ringraziarla.

E poi ha colpito. Nessuna esitazione.

Solo silenzio.

Una scarpina blu finita accanto ai cadaveri si è macchiata di sangue. Seishiro la guarda, e la guarda ancora.

“Io non provo niente”, sussurra.

E poi sorride. Degli esseri umani, delle sue vittime, e di se stesso.

“Io non provo niente”, ripete. “E ti sbagliavi di grosso, Wada Noriko. Ho sferrato quel colpo, e non è cambiato niente. Non c’è niente da preservare, nessuna dannazione da scongiurare: io non sono umano. Sono una macchina.”

Si avvicina all’orecchio gelido della donna, e sussurra una verità che nessuno ha mai udito.

“Se esiste un limite che rende una morte peggiore di un’altra, tu non sei riuscita a mostrarmela.

“Non sei diversa.

“Nessuno sarà mai diverso.”

Il cadavere tace, e Seishiro amplia il suo sorriso. Si rimette in piedi.

Dalla finestra canzoni e risate, traffico e clacson: indistinti segnali del fatto che anche stanotte Tokyo è insonne e predatrice, proprio come lui.

Con le mani sporche di sangue di vittime ingenue.

Ma un po’ d’acqua e qualche risata e quel sangue verrà lavato senza sforzo, e allora a che pro restare immobili in una stanza dove l’inevitabile è già avvenuto?

Quella madre e suo figlio mai nato non gli resteranno addosso. _Nessuno_ gli resta mai addosso, e Seishiro riderebbe di cuore, se ne sentisse il bisogno.

Invece, pensa a un paio di occhi verdi, avari custodi di tutto l’oro del mondo.

Si fruga nelle tasche, in cerca di una sigaretta.

_Subaru-kun avrebbe pianto per voi._


End file.
